This project seeks to clarify both the normal function and the pathophysiology of the substantia nigra. Present experiments include using the (14C) 2-deoxy-D-glucose (2-DG) autoradiographic method to study the patterns of altered forebrain glucose consumption which result from (A) non-specific and specific (6-hydroxydopamine) lesions of ascending dopaminergic pathways and (B) pharmacological treatment of lesioned animals with intravenous apomorphine.